Combat Mission: Fortress Italy
Combat Mission: Fortress Italy was released in August 2012. It is currently in version 1.20. It was developed by Battlefront. It is currently only game of the Combat Mission Engine 2 -series that is not upgraded to the newest engine version 4. General Information The base game is set during the Invasion of Sicily by the Allied forces in 1943. The game will be expanded to cover the war up until the end in 1945. The game includes US, German and Italian forces. Equipment 'US Army' Branches: Infantry Armor Armored Infantry Airborne Infantry Equipment: Small arms *M1911A1 .45 Cal *M1 Carbine *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M1903A3 Springfield *M1903A3 Springfield (W/ M1 Grenade Launcher) *M1903A4 Springfield *M1A1 Thompson *M1918 B.A.R. *M1A1 Bazooka *M1919A4 Medium Machine Gun *M1917A1 Browning Heavy Machine Gun *M2HB Browning Heavy Machine Gun *37mm M3 Anti-tank Gun *57mm L/50 M1 Anti-tank gun *60mm Mortar M2 *81mm Mortar M1 *M1A1 Pack Howitzer Armored Cars *M3A1 Scout Car Halftracks * M2 Halftrack * M3 Halftrack * M4A1 MMC Mortar Halftrack Tanks *M5A1 Light Tank *M4 Sherman (mid) *M4A1 Sherman (early) *M4A1 Sherman (mid) Tank Destroyers *M3 Gun Motor Carriage Self-Propelled Guns * T30 Howitzer Motor Carriage * M7 HMC Priest Light Vehicles *2.5 Tons 6x6 Cargo Truck *1/4 Ton 4x4 Truck "Jeep" Air Assets *A-36A Apache Fighter Bomber *P-40F Warhawk Fighter Bomber *A-20G Havoc Ground Attack Aircraft Artillery Assets *M2 4.2 Inch Mortar *M2A1 105mm Howitzer *M1 155mm Howitzer *M1A1 155mm Gun "Long Tom" *T27 Xylophone Rocket *127mm Destroyer Naval Guns *152mm Light Cruiser Naval Guns 'German army' Branches: Infantry Panzergrenadier Panzer Equipment: Small arms *P38 *Karabiner 98K *Kar98K Schiessbecher *Kar98K ZF/4 *MP40 *MG34 *MG42 *MG34 Heavy Machine Gun *MG42 Heavy Machine Gun *sGrW34 8cm Mortar *leIG18 (7.5cm) *SIG 33 (15cm) *5cm PaK 38 *7.5cm PaK 40 *7.62cm PaK 36® *8.8cm FlaK 36 Armored Cars *PSW 221 *PSW 222 *PSW 223 *PSW 231 *PSW 233 Halftracks *SPW 250/1 *SPW 250/3 *SPW 250/10 Tanks *Panzer IIIM *Panzer IIIN *Panzer IVG (late) *Panzer IVG (latest) *Panzer IVH (early) *Panzer VIE Tiger (early) Tank Destroyers *Marder II (Sd.Kfz. 131) Assault Guns * StuG IIIF/8 * StuG IIIG (earliest) * StuG IIIG (early) * StuH 42 (early) Self-Propelled Artillery * Grille * Wespe Light Vehicles *Kübelwagen Utility Vehicle *Opel Blitz Truck *Kfz.70 "Krupp-Protze" Air Assets *Focke-Wulf 190A5 *Messerschmitt BF 109G6 *Messerschmitt BF 109G6/U4 Artillery Assets *sGrW42 120mm Mortar *FK38 75mm Howitzer *leFH 18M 105mm Howitzer *SK18 105mm Gun *SFH18 150mm Howitzer *K18 170mm Gun *MRS18 210mm Howitzer "Brummbaer" *15cm Nebelwerfer 41 *21cm Nebelwerfer 42 *28cm Nebelwerfer 41 *30cm Nebelwerfer 42 Italian Royal Army Branches: Infantry Armor Motorized Infantry Equipment: Small arms *Beretta M1934 *Mannlicher-Carcano M1891/41 *Beretta M38 *Breda M30 LMG *Breda M37 Heavy Machine Gun *Cannone Da 47/32 M35 Anti-tank Gun *Cannone Da 65/17 M13 Infantry Gun *Brixia M35 Mortar *Mortaio Da 81/14 M35 Mortar Armored Cars *AB 41 Command Vehicles * Carro Comando M41 * Carro Comando M42 Tanks *Renault R35 *L5/21 *L5/30 Tankettes * L3/33 * L3/35 Tank Destroyers *Semovente 47/32 *Semovente 90/53 Self-Propelled Guns * Semovente 75/18 M41 * Semovente 75/18 M42 Light Vehicles *FIAT 626 *AS.42 Artillery Assets *Obice Da 75/18 *Cannone Da 75/27 *Obice Da 100/17 *Cannone Da 105/28 *Obice Da 149/13 *Cannone Da 149/35 Modules One module has been released for the game. *Gustav Line (May 2013)